


Да, мистер Фиск

by Florka



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka





	Да, мистер Фиск

Уилсона Фиска часто преследовали кошмары.

Пережитое в детстве не могло пройти бесследно. Ужасы прошлого продолжали являться ему если не в воспоминаниях, то в его собственных снах. Иногда он просыпался в своей кровати в холодном поту, бездумно смотрел в потолок, а потом судорожно хватал мобильный телефон и выбирал кнопку быстрого набора. В памяти этого мобильного был забит только один номер.

«Да, мистер Фиск?»

Невозмутимый голос Уэсли доносился из динамика четко и ясно, словно это не его только что вытащил из кровати внезапный звонок. Такие ночные разговоры всегда проходили по разному. Когда-то хватало и пары минут, чтобы успокоить Фиска, но часто они растягивались на часы. Фиск никогда не знал, чем занимается Уэсли по ту сторону телефона, потому что никогда не спрашивал. Он платил ему за работу. Работу, с которой Уэсли справлялся с изумительной легкостью.

Поначалу их разговоры были больше похожи на монолог. Фиск почти всегда молчал, просто слушал успокаивающий голос Уэсли и иногда коротко отвечал на его вопросы.

«Вам приснился кошмар, мистер Фиск?»  
«Да»  
«Он основан на реальных событиях, мистер Фиск?»  
«Нет»  
И так далее.

Постепенно Уэсли научился задавать правильные вопросы, а Фиск в своих ответах становился более откровенным. Разговоры затягивались и теперь эти ночные звонки всё меньше походили на необходимую работу. Бывали дни, когда Фиска не преследовали кошмары, и тогда кошмары начинались уже у Уэсли. Три спокойные ночи, и вот он уже не мог заснуть — с нетерпением ждал звонка, которого не было. Но внешне он не выказывал своего беспокойства, стараясь вести себя профессионально. В конце концов, это всего лишь работа. Уэсли не считал странным то, что он отдаёт ей всё своё время — и личное в том числе.

Уэсли не хотел обманываться, а потому никогда не задумывался, были ли для мистера Фиска эти ночные звонки чем-то большим, чем просто способ успокоиться.

В то время как Фиск и вовсе никогда не спрашивал себя об этом. До той ночи, когда всё изменилось.

 

Ему снова снился кошмар: дьявол адской кухни, смеющийся и танцующий над телом Ванессы, одетой в пронзительно белое платье. Уилсон не мог оторвать взгляд от ажурной вышивки и тесьмы, сплетавшейся в стройные белые ветви у самого сердца Ванессы и впитывавшие тёкшую из её груди кровь. И этот дьявольский смех; Фиск слышал его ещё некоторое время после того, как открыл глаза и просто смотрел в потолок, когда-то белый, а сейчас покрытый беспокойными пятнами теней.

Он машинально потянулся к мобильному телефону; короткие гудки набора номера, а затем невыносимо длинные звонка.

По ту сторону не спешили отвечать. И теперь уже вряд ли когда-нибудь ответят.

Фиск так сильно сжал телефон, что чудом не раздавил его. Это был первый кошмар с тех пор, как Уэсли застрелили. И прямо сейчас Фиск не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. Про свой сон он уже практически забыл — единственным, что его беспокоило, была невозможность связаться с Уэсли. Фиску было необходимо немедленно услышать его голос.

Но в телефоне упрямо тянулись длинные гудки звонка в никуда.

Фиск медленно положил мобильный обратно на тумбочку и лег в постель. В этот раз кошмар был не в его снах, а в реальности. И в этот раз, чтобы избавиться от него, уже не нужно было звонить Уэсли. Достаточно было снова уснуть.

Фиск закрыл глаза в один момент с тем, как телефон перестал звонить.

«Да, мистер Фиск?»


End file.
